


CATashrophe

by featherliterature



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Neko and Kuroh are both pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherliterature/pseuds/featherliterature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Shiro adopts a stray dog (aka Kuroh) and a stray cat (aka Neko). He and his new pets, each with opposite personalities, must get along together in his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CATashrophe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zelinxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelinxia/gifts).



> Hello, Zelinxia! Happy Valentines' Day and hope you enjoy this fic <3

"Meow~" A warm fluffball of pink curled up in front of his apartment immediately stood and ran to his feet as his footsteps echoed throughout the hallway. "Meow, meow!" 

Shiro leaned down to pet her fur and then unlocked his door. The cat ran inside just as he finished doing so.

"E-Eh? H-Hold on!" He called out, running towards the kitty. She evaded his advances and sprang around the house, forcing Shiro to go after it.

On the fourth lap around the house, Shiro heaved and collapsed dramatically on the floor. "Meow?" The kitten strode over, licking his hand worriedly. 

"Well, I don't mind taking care of such a cute cat!" He held her up, cradling her in his arms.

"I'll have to name you something... how about... Neko?" He laughed. "Sorry for being so unoriginal." 

The cat shook her head in approval and meowed happily, her contagious laughter reaching Shiro as well.

"We'll have to go get you some cat food, then." He led her out the door and locked it. As he jingled the keys in his hand cheerily, Neko bounced around. happily.

As they neared the pet shop, a cardboard box with the edges frayed stood distinctly on the side of the street. "Meow?" Neko hopped towards it, clawing at it.

"Grrr...." An ominous sound emitting from the contents of the box threw her backwards and she clung to Shiro's feet.

A mass of black fur poked his head out, its blue distrusting eyes glaring at the cat. Though when he noticed Shiro, the dog immediately plonked his head back down.

A lightbulb ticked in his head. "Let's go, Neko." Despite his calls, Neko kept looking back suspiciously at the cardboard box before following Shiro into the pet shop.

Lifting a plastic bag filled with dog and cat canned food, Shiro made his way back to the cardboard box and knelt beside it. He took a can of dog food and opened it, placing it on the ground.

A few sniffs.

In a few seconds, the dog sprang out of the box and started to chomp on the morsels. 

"That's a good boy~" Shiro cooed, casually stroking the dog's fur.

Placing his finger on his chin, he pondered. "What should I name you...?"

He turned towards the fur he was stroking. "How about... Kuroh...?" 

Kuroh stared up at him blankly while Neko meowed and ran to him, snuggling against the dog. Kuroh recoiled at the sudden expression of affection and pulled away, barking furiously.

"Come on, guys! Let's go!" Shiro said, beckoning his new pets. Neko ran to his left side while Kuroh sauntered to his right side.

-

Once they had reached home, Neko ran up to the bed and snuggled with the blankets while Kuroh sat refinedly in a corner, staring up at the window. 

Shiro eyed his pets curiously, as he sat down at the tea table. Realising there was no more tea left, he went to the kitchen to boil some water.

When he returned with a warm cup of tea in hand, he saw Kuroh and Neko huddled together around the canned food.

Every time as soon as Kuroh managed to stack up all the canned food, Neko would push the one at the bottom away, causing the entire stack to topple. This went on for three more times before Kuroh pounced on Neko though her reflexes propelled her up before he managed to catch her. They ran rounds around the house, to Shiro's dismay and amusement.

-

"Goodnight!" Shiro called out, as he threw the blankets over himself. Kuroh immediately leapt on him, licking his face. Neko screeched and rammed into Kuroh, knocking him over as she jumped onto Shiro's chest.

"There~ there~" Shiro mumbled, beckoning Kuroh to the spot beside his pillow with his hand.

As the entire house fell silent save for the breathing of all three of them, Shiro wondered if Neko and Kuroh have ever had a bath in their lives and made a mental note to bathe them the next day.

He also realised that... they kind of smell...


End file.
